


Universal Travelers

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [33]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You always wanted to know about the different dimensions ever since you were little. But once you grew up, you never expected Rick to take you to places like this.





	Universal Travelers

"What are other dimensions like, Rick?"  
  
The five year old little you asked the older man in the lab coat. Rick looked down at you with a slight twitch to his lips.  
  
"Depends on what you're looking for. Different dimensions hold different values."  
  
"Which ones are fun?"  
  
You asked causing Rick to laugh and look down at you.  
  
"Fun? They're all fun I guess. Hell, I dunno kid? Why are - are you asking?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
You said with a grin causing Rick to laugh again and pat your head. You grinned again and moved away from Rick. Glancing back behind you before you left your aunt and uncle garage you couldn't help but think about all the fun Rick and you could have once you got older if he'd allow you to see the things he seen.  


* * *

  
_[[20 Years Later]]_  
  
"Oh, fuck, Rick!"  
  
You moaned his fingers taking and twisting your exposed nipples on the strippers table. An alien danced behind you, occasionally touching your nude body while Rick's face was between your legs.  
  
You gasped and moaned as lights flickered and the music was blasting.  
  
Rick had brought you to an alien sex club thinking that you'd get a kick out of it. He always believed you to want to try new things, you had always been like that, so he thought public sex in front of other aliens would benefit the both of you.  
  
Feeling his tongue darting inside your sopping wet pussy you bucked your hips forward, his fingers not letting up on his pinching. You glanced around seeing all the aliens fucking one another. Between cock sucking, ass pounding and just the general pussy fucking the whole club smelt like sex, and it drove your body wild.  
  
The fact that there was also other couples watching you and Rick didn't help your situation anymore than what it already was right now.  
  
"Rick, I need your cock!"  
  
You cried out wanting him inside you, wanting to feel him fucking you in front of a ton of people. Hearing this Rick removed his mouth from your pussy and smirked pulling away from you and pushing his waist closer into your face.  
  
"Get it out then b-baby girl."  
  
Rick said with a cocky tone causing your fingers to nearly rip his belt off trying to loosen it to the point where you could open it. Finally after several attempts Rick's cock sprung out of his pants and you wasted no time shoving your mouth down over it.  
  
Rick hissed and his hands that gripped over your face as you nearly swallowed him whole. He hadn't expected the sudden action to come from you as you sat there on stage while one of the dancers watched your actions with Rick while still dancing. His eyes flicked up to her, wondering what her plans were when she stopped and kneeled back down behind you.  
  
Removing your mouth from Rick's cock as you slid off him you were preparing to lean back and allow him to slide inside you, when you found out that leaning back you were pressed against the stripper from behind you. You glanced behind you quickly and noticed the woman putting her hands on your shoulders and smiling.  
  
Her light green skin and sky blue eyes were odd to you, but what was even odder was the fact that Rick seemed to be doing jotting to stop the apparent lesbian action that was about to commence between the two of you.  
  
Opening your mouth to speak a loud and strained gasp came forth instead from Rick shoving his cock inside you. You yelped loudly as he started to ram your tight hole. You felt the woman's three fingered hands come and caresse your cheek watching as Rick's cock moved in and out of you.  
  
You felt high as a kite with Rick inside you and this alien woman moving her hands slowly all around your body. She clicked her tongue a few times, you assumed it was how she spoke, but you couldn't understand her.  
  
"S-She wants t-to know if you w-wanna have her keep g-going!"  
  
Rick managed to say between thrusts. You cried out leaning back more against the female alien, having her hands moving down your front and her fingers landing in your nipples. Your hands grabbed the stage and you arched your back into her hands, telling her what she needed to know.  
  
Never imagining that traveling the universe would land you here in places and situations like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys still enjoy this series? Let me know.


End file.
